


三次Fletcher想起一个死人

by liangdeyu



Series: 创世未遂 [2]
Category: Minority Report (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 当时准备为Danny搞个“Memory of nobody”系列的三个一发完小短篇，现在看来没有后续了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 当时准备为Danny搞个“Memory of nobody”系列的三个一发完小短篇，现在看来没有后续了。

第一次是职业需要。  
Lamar Burgess事败自杀后不止John Anderton，外勤队所有人都被带到总局，隔离开来一遍又一遍地作报告，接受面熟的或不认识的上司质询，确保他们没有合起伙来帮助前队长徇私舞弊。当然，擅自传输先知预言的图像记录是板上钉钉的违规操作，等着瞧，这一点绝不会在他们的履历上毫无痕迹。但是就算把所有的责任加起来，他们最后也不会有什么大事，调职，降级，队里没人会怕为了揭露真相而承担这些。只是有一个外人承受的后果远比他们更加严重，重到年纪轻轻就猝不及防地结束生命。  
Flether在报告中公允地描述了FBI特派员Danny Witwer牺牲前协理领导小队的功绩。

第二次是例行检查。  
心理医生开门请这个金发大块头进来，他轻车熟路地在她面前坐下，显然不是第一次进行这种警官专属的周期性心理疏导。等她说完开场白静候他开口，他沉默了一会儿以一句话作为回忆的开端：“这是我第一次失去同事。“  
［“不合常理。杀小孩凶手会随便展示照片？“  
“也许是Anderton拿出来的。“  
“犯罪预防中心前你在哪里服务？”  
“财政部，八年。”  
“这是你第一次面对凶案现场？”  
“是的。”  
“FBI之前我在重案组工作，这正是所谓的案情一目了然。知道我遇到过几次一目了然的案子？”  
“多少？”  
“一次都没有。这全是有人设计好的。”］  
这是他与Danny的最后一次对话，接着他们分开，他下一步行动便是得到Lamar的情报根据Lara的电话带队去往湖边小屋抓捕John，路上收到了Danny的死讯。  
他的队友给John戴上头铐并且宣布：“你因为谋杀Leo Crow和Danny Witwer被捕。“一瞬间John瞪大了眼睛，但与此同时头铐起效，犯人一言不发地倒了下去。  
然后他作为代理队长按照规定把John移交给看守所，程序照旧，他全程什么也没想。不去想那个天才探员看自己和John使用了两次就学会操作预言图像的手势遥控，不去想Witwer在John潜逃期间不断找出他们这些老队员都看不见的追踪线索，不去想Danny检视完凶案现场后确认John受人陷害时一手摘下眼镜满眼都是坚定不移……说真的，在这个换眼手术随地能做的年代里，还有执法人员选择佩戴眼镜？  
但最后当他回到自己的办公桌前，脑海中却全是目睹John与Danny言辞交锋的回忆。他比两个黑发人都要高大，却只能站在一边旁观两人面对面气场激荡，那时候，那时候谁能想到他们的结局是一死一关。他深吸了一口气，只觉得空气憋闷得可怕。  
结果事情不是他想的那样。测罪系统确有漏洞，John确是受人陷害，Danny是被Lamar所杀。  
John逃亡时Lamar当着气势汹汹的Danny的面要他任代理队长，理由是不想John受到伤害……现在想来真是讽刺，他当时居然真的信了。  
“结果只有我是个傻瓜，结果只有傻瓜平安无事……他第一次进圣殿监控室时嚼着口香糖喝着我泡的咖啡，第二次就变成了我们所有人一边嚼口香糖一边聊办案程序的正当性，队长…Anderton好像不太满意，不过他也没说什么，大概是因为那时Witwer吸引了他全部的注意力，或者说，敌意。”  
他说了很多，仿佛要抒尽胸中郁气，并没注意到心理医生回应了什么，他只是需要倾诉，因为此事之前他的十四年工作经验中不包括失去队友。  
这是每个警察的必经之路，他会挺过去的。

第三次是私人感情。  
头版头条从《犯罪预防中心猎捕自家人！》到《测罪系统停用，公众何去何从？》，Anderton队长很是名声大噪了一阵子。但是地球没有因为一个机构的关闭停止旋转，之前的警务系统马上重启恢复进行执法服务，John用长时间的休假隐居有效地促使公众淡忘了自己，Flether听说了他和Lara Clarke的复合，还为Lara再次怀孕发去了恭喜的邮件。  
现在他每天都深埋在文件堆中。署长犯罪自杀，队长因为越狱——虽然是被冤枉的——和一系列违规行为被停职查看，上峰大概也没想好到底该怎么处置这里的人事关系，一片混乱中只有关停犯罪预防中心的收尾工作毫无疑问地落在了他身上。  
于是他听命行事，本来就是财政部的文职转外勤，表格事务还难不倒他。他按时间顺序搞定了抓捕活动的财产损失赔偿之后带人去John的公寓最后一次清查犯罪现场，技术人员修复了被Lamar删掉的家用智能监控视频，他带着玻片记忆卡回到办公室，履行公务地看完了Danny被人枪击倒地的全过程，之后留档和提交证据，最后去医院和法医处办理交接Crow和Witwer两名被害人的记录。如此一来Anderton多重谋杀案的真相总算能盖棺定论——这次是真的盖棺定论了。既然记录显示Danny的遗体被专职人员运回家乡安葬，他没再费心去确认死亡证明。  
“请等等，我相信这是犯罪预防中心的公物。“一个工作人员叫住了准备转身的他，递给他一个盒子，他道谢并出门离开，在车上打开看到了里面是一个熟悉的外勤标配黑色计时腕带。  
Fletcher还记得Danny带着腕带和眼镜检视凶案现场的样子，就像他记得从那时起向前数四天是他们的初次见面。  
（Danny抿了一口咖啡皱了皱脸：“有点苦，下次请多放奶油和糖。”然后舒展眉目露出个好看的微笑，“现在带我去见那位Anderton队长，咱们有一大笔活儿要干呢。”）  
他盖上盒盖。


End file.
